


Guardian Spider

by orphan_account



Series: Peter Parker x Original Character (Nina Starling) [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awkward Peter Parker, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Secret Identity, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: During school, the adorably awkward Peter Parker tries to get Nina Starling's attention but out of school, the heroic Spider-Man guards her from harm. Nina messes up with Peter but when she consults her favorite spider boy, things take a turn.Just a cute and corny story :-)





	Guardian Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My name is Liza. This is my first AO3 fanfic and I hope I'm setting this up right. Also, just a warning, I don't have an editor as of now, so this is unedited. Please tell me if I made any mistakes (grammar, spelling, etc.) Also, I do not own Spider-Man or the Spider-Man universe, I only own Nina. Thanks!!

“Whatcha reading today, Nina?” Peter inquired, as he un-subtly tried to look cool by leaning on the lockers.  
“Parker, why do you do this every day?” I asked as I rolled my eyes.  
“Cause I love… reading! Yeah, reading, and you read so often that I figured you could recommend me something,” he chattered. I sighed. Peter was a total cutie but he was far out of my league. I looked around and saw his friend Ned waiting across the hall.  
“Peter, you finished your dumb prank. I thought you were better than this but apparently, I was wrong. You’re cute and if this was real, that would be great, but I see your friend Ned over there so I’m guessing this is a scheme. Good try, though, I almost fell for it,” I finished. As I held back tears, I slammed my locker closed and walked away. At least school was over so I could leave. My friend Kate was waiting for me at the door.  
“Saw you talking to Parker, did you two finally get together?” Kate asked, smirking as we walked.  
“No, he was flirting but I saw his friend waiting so I’m guessing it was a prank,” I replied, briskly.  
“Girl, did you ever think he might not be joking? You heard him calling after you, right? Even if he is joking, you still have your guardian angel, Spider-Man,” she responded, laughing. Every time I was in trouble, Spider-Man somehow knew and came to my rescue. Kate is convinced he is in love with me.  
“This is where I leave, sorry, Kate,” I said as I switched paths. She waved goodbye and then I continued walking.  
“I think I’ll take the short route today,” I thought to myself as I turned into the long alley. After a few steps, I heard something in front of me. I turned around and a hand clapped over my mouth.  
“Girl, don’t make a sound or you’re dead,” a deep voice ordered. I was terrified but I managed to muster a nod. He removed his hand from my mouth and turned me around while keeping his arms on my shoulders. The man is tall, built with a large frame and his arm muscles alone are the size of my head. “Alright, just give me all your money and then we’ll let you go,” he commanded roughly.  
“I had a feeling this route was weird,” I thought to myself as I rummaged through my purse.  
“Not so fast!” a voice yelled above us. I looked up to see my red-suited guardian giving me a thumbs up.  
“Sorry, no money today, my guardian angel is looking after me,” I said. Spidey webbed the man quickly and then jumped off his perch.  
“OK, wrap your legs around my waist and hold on tight,” he ordered.  
“Spidey, I barely know you,” I giggled, jokingly. I then complied with his instructions and he shot us up into the sky. “I need your advice, Mr. Web Slinger,” I asked earnestly.  
“Anything for my favorite troublemaker,” he answered sarcastically.  
“So, there is a cute guy at my school named Peter. Every day, he waits at my locker and stutters his way through talking to me. Today I got mad at him because I thought he was pranking me or joking around but I looked back at that moment and I don’t think he was joking. I guess I ruined my chances, though. Do you think he’d accept me back?” I worry. Spidey webbed us onto a tall building. I let go of him, bewildered.  
“I think he’ll still like you,” the masked hero responded.  
“Why is that?” I questioned crossing my arms across my chest. Suddenly he pulled off his mask and crashed his lips against mine. I squeal in surprise at the action but then I press my lips against his. I stood on my tip toes and hang my arms around his neck. His hands rested on my waist and I pulled away. “Oh my god, Peter?” I gasp at the sight of his face. “Oh my gosh, Peter Parker is Spider-Man and I just kissed him,” I thought to myself.  
“How about the bookstore at 3:30? You can recommend me some books,” Peter said, winking at me.  
“It’s a date,” I replied, grinning from ear to ear.  
“OK, girlfriend, I’ll take you home now,” he said, pulling me closer by my belt loops. He pulled on his mask, hugged me close to him, and webbed us to my mom’s apartment.  
“See you tomorrow,” I said, jumping out of his arms and twirling into the apartment complex.

**Author's Note:**

> The story probably sucks but please make sure to comment your thoughts, I like to hear if my writing is good or not and feedback is much appreciated. Leave kudos if you liked this. I have two more stories with Nina and Peter that I'll post soon!!


End file.
